The Adventures of DrillHead!
The Adventures of DrillHead! is an animated webseries that is created by ZimFan. The series follows around 6 close friends, mainly DrillHead, who get into adventures, or just going through average everyday life. Plot The show takes place in ObjectTown, a land where only objects have lived until DrillHead and his family came to live here. The objects took DrillHead and his family as an offense to their town, and have basically been rude to them since they came into this town. However, Marbly and the rest of the group decided that not being an object wasn't so bad, and liked Drillhead, so now Drillhead is included in their groups adventures, and helps them get out of their adventures! Characters '''DrillHead - '''The main character of the series. He's rather different, as he's not an object/a personification. He's a person with Drills for a head. So, he's rather seen as unique, and didn't have any friends before Marbly, Pizza, and Sandwich came along and liked him. DrillHead's fun, nice, and smart, and is usually the reason why they get out of their troubles. His drills work perfectly, so they've been used a few times to help out the group. '''Marbly- '''Drillhead's best friend. Marbly's pretty average, not much going for him besides his rather short fuse. He gets in trouble the most in the group, and gets rather angry. Regardless hes rather interesting, and usually very happy to be alongside everyone else. Marbly enjoys groups, and being able to express themselves and speak outwards! Marbly also cares for others wellbeing, even those who aren't his friends. ^-^ '''Pizza - '''Drillhead's close friend. Pizza's very smart, but insecure as well about themselves. Pizza and Sandwich are best friends, so they do mostly everything together. When Bread isn't at school, Pizza is at a loss, seen as in the episode "Breads Sick Day". Pizza doesn't like to speak outwards as much as everyone else, and gets very upset and anyone pointing out their flaws. However, Pizza is smart, so if it's not Drillhead who gets them out of their troubles, Pizza is that. '''Bread - '''Drillhead's close friend as well. Bread however is careless, and gets reprimanded by his friends due to this, and causes problems oftenly. Bread is also rather popular, and has a ton of friends outside the other friends. Alongside Marbly, Bread loves to play video games, so Marbly and Bread are pretty close too. '''Cherry - '''Drillhead's friend. Cherry is very cute, as said by Drillhead, and Cherry is also the strongest in the group, as evidenced many times in the series, like "Gym Class". There is a misconception in the group that Drillhead has a crush on Cherry, however Drillhead has expressed before he doesn't have a crush on Cherry, just a strong Platonic feeling towards her (And Cherry has expressed she's ok with this.) '''Candy - '''Cherry's best friend. Candy is very Cunning and Mischevious, but it's covered up by her sweet face. Candy isn't mean however, she just likes to fool with people (So like an Anti-Hero). Cherry appreciates Candy for that however, and if anyone messed with Cherry, Candy is the person who would leave no evidence of their murder. Wait, what? Episodes The Adventures of Drillhead!/Episodes The Adventures of Drillhead!/A New Student (Part 1) <-- EPISODE 1 READ IT HOT OFF THE PRESS! Season 1 - 15 Episodes, beginning with A New Student (Parts 1+2), and ending with The Time Machine. Season 2 - Unknown Episodes, beginning with Unknown, and ending with Unknown. (Technically ending with the film after Season 2) Films Film 1 - Project ObjectTown;Reformation - As a colony of HardHeads come into ObjectTown, a fight starts between the HardHeads and the Objects. As the first film, it appears after the end of Season 2. Gallery drillhead sprite.png|Sprite of Drillhead, 1st Drawing ever of Drillhead (by ZimFan) Category:ZimFan Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Television series Category: Animated Series